The Daleks
The Daleks are the main enemy of the erisal multiverse, appearing almost everywhere, they're classified by erisal as "Generic enemy 1" and unlike normal Daleks, E.MV Daleks have multiple types, the most well known one being Dalek Storm Void Leviathan Daleks = Behaviour: Aggressive-Neutral, Enemies: Pretty much anyone they don't like, and other Daleks, will not attack unless forced. = After the discovery of Void Element the Daleks attempted to use Void Element to fight against the rest of the E.MV, unfortunately for them, the Void Element wasn't as powerful as other forms of material and energy in the E.MV, such as wave motion energy,Thundersteel, Ditanium, Livium, so these kinds of Daleks were "Disconnected" and "Salvaged" for materials, however, due to the Void Element messing with their minds, the Void Leviathan Daleks stopped obeying orders from the dalek high command, and now travel across the multiverse, trying to survive. Warrior Drones = Behaviour: Aggressive, Enemies: If you aren't with dalek high command, = = and pose a threat to dalek kind, EXTERMINATE! = Warrior Drones are the most basic daleks, following orders, exterminating on sight, their design have remained the same since the time war, they also share a hive mind with other Warrior Drones, unlike most dalek designs, the warrior drones use both their pre and post raichi empire discovery models, however the pre-raichi empire discovery is used for level 5 planet invasions and lower, while the post-raichi empire discovery is used for level 5 planet invasions and higher, along with galaxy wide take overs Storm Assistants = Behaviour: Aggressive, Enemies: If you aren't with dalek high command, and pose a threat to dalek kind, EXTERMINATE! = These daleks are generally the same as Warrior drones, but are slightly stronger, and are midnight blue, they only respond to Dalek Storm, and always know where [[Dalek Storm|'Dalek Storm']] is. Stealth Daleks = Behaviour: Agressive, But won't attack immediately if in stealth mode. Enemies: If you aren't with dalek high command, and pose a threat to dalek kind, EXTERMINATE! = Unlike most daleks, Stealth Daleks are fitted with camouflage plating, while this does mean they are weaker then the common warrior drone, they can very easily hide in plain sight, they also have a stun setting on their gun, unlike the other daleks. Dalek Commander = Behaviour: Incredibly Agressive,Will kill on sight, even if you might serve use to the daleks. Enemies: If you aren't a dalek, EXTERMINATE! = Dalek commanders are some of the strongest daleks, capable of destroying Raichi Tanks using just one laser, despite this, they are rarely used in battles, and just plan the battles, and give lower ranked daleks orders. Temporal Displacement Dalek = Behaviour: Agressive. Enemies: If you aren't with the dalek high command, EXTERMINATE! = Using technology copied from The Doctor's TARDIS, These daleks are able to shift in and out of time, their weaponry is also capable of removing anything from the current time period. Recon Scout Daleks = Behaviour: Neutral-Aggresive. Enemies: If you aren't with dalek high command, and attempt to attack it, EXTERMINATE! = Recon Scout daleks are incredibly dangerous, they can even build a casing with the same strength of a warrior drone dalek using only scrap parts, a single one can take down a level 6 planet with ease. Heavy Weapons Dalek = Behaviour: Incredibly Aggressive, will take out any lower class daleks that don't listen to it = With a dalekanium base, with Metalert and Dalamite Reinforcements, Heavy weapon daleks are incredibly powerful, and even in the rare situation where they lose their weapon, they can replace, from a spare stored within the midsection, the only currently known weapon known able to take out a heavy weapons dalek is the same weapon they use. Abyss Crawler Daleks (Void Leviathan Dalek MK II) = Behaviour: Monsterous, So insane, even the daleks thinks it's a bit crazy. = Abyss Crawler Daleks are the new model of Void Leviathan daleks, rather then being made out of void element, this time, the suit is made out of planium, with the weapon being fueled by Void Element, Making these daleks some of the dangerous daleks there are, due to it being able to turn someone evil with a simple EXTERMINATE!Category:Browse Category:The Dalek Empire